The 8 years
by SugarHigh101
Summary: "What do you expect me to do? I married her NOT YOU." Ritsu Tainaka "I should never have trusted you." Tsumugi Kotobuki "I've always loved you." Mio Akiyama use to be friends but a lot of things change in 8 years. MioxRitsuxMugi "Truly loved. . .1992-2018
1. Prologue: The beginning of disasters

This is a really really short chapter. Sorry guys if I haven't been able to do much lately I am so disorganized when it comes to these things.

Anyways: I don't own K-ON!

Enjoy XD

* * *

I stood in front of the stone marking the 8 years of pain and suffering that my best friend, secret love and I had to go through. Yui stood by me comforting me while Azusa was in the shades comforting Mugi. She was crying her eyes out and it was my fault. Everything started with me and Ritsu that day 8 years ago. It frightens me thinking that all this happened because of something that was so innocent.

But i digress.

Everything started because of one thing.

It was after graduation. Ritsu tapped me on the shoulder with the usual grin on her face.

"Hey, Mio can you come with me for a sec?" She said, if I remember correctly. Those were the words that started everything.

"Yeah sure." She lead me out to the roof of the school building. It was right after graduation and we were having the party downstairs in the club room. It had gotten late and the sun was almost setting. I smiled at Ritsu who sauntered over to the balcony. "So what did you want to talk about again?"

Ritsu shrugged. "What's the rush? Look at at the sun set. It's pretty right?" I looked out the horizon. The sky was tinted with pink and orange hues. Ritsu was always the type of person to appreciate these things. "Yeah. It really is." I stared at Ritsu and waited for her to say something.

She looked really serious and focused. "Hey Mio, what would you do if you suddenly found out that one of your best friends is gay?"

I was a bit taken aback by this. "You took me all the way out here for a question like that?" Ritsu looked at me but didn't give any comment. She stayed quiet and still had that serious expression. "Of course I wouldn't care. You're orientation is no other person's business but yours." I had a feeling that she was going to come out of the closet to me. Why else would she drag me up here? I laid my hand on her shoulder. "Ritsu, if you're gay, I wouldn't think of you any differently. You're still my best friend."

I thought that Ritsu's face would soften. Instead, the crease on her forehead deepened farther. "Thanks Mio. That really means a lot. I have something else I need to say though. That wasn't really it."

I got confused. "So if that wasn't it. . . . there's more?" She nodded. "Well, just say it. Don't worry Ritsu." She fidgeted and played with her fingers. A crimson blush was on her face making me raise an eyebrow.

"Mio. . . I'm not really good with words so. . . . I'll just show you then, alright?" I nodded and she suddenly placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Ritsu, what are yo_" I was cut off by something on my lips. They were warm and I felt the heat radiate through my body until my mind shut down. I began to lean into the warmth. Something slipped in my mouth and explored. My eyes closed slowly and my hands found shoulders and they began to travel down to the chest. Two lumps made my eyes shoot open. My mind came to the realization slowly. _O yeah. . . .Ritsu's a girl. . . . and I'm one too. Her tongues in my mouth. I'm touching her breast! This shouldn't happen!_ I pushed her away. "Ritsu, I'm sorry. I'm not ready." She was panting and a blush adorned her face. The flush deepened and she turned away so that I couldn't see.

"Oh, I see. I understand. Don't worry about it. I understand." She walked away but stopped when her hand gripped the door knob. "Can I ask you a favour this time?" I don't think that she saw me nod but she asked anyways. "When we leave this roof top, can we pretend that this never happened? If you can't return my feelings then I think it's better for the both of us if we both just forget about everything."

My voice was dry and my throat itched but I managed to wheeze our a reply. "Okay."

RItsu smiled and left me on the roof.

* * *

Ritsu has proposed but was turned down by Mio. The world can be so cruel. T^T This isn't the end but keep in mind that this is a tragic tale so don't get mad at me because it made you cry XP. lol


	2. Year 1: The Results of Rejection

I have my computer back so I'm going crazy. I'm enjoying writing 8 years too. I actually planned the whole thing out this time. :D hope you guys enjoy

* * *

The first year it started, I remember looking at Ritsu from across the room. "KAMPAI!" She clanked a glass with Yui and laughed wildly. It was about 9 or 10 already but the party and life was still going on in the clubroom. So far we had done karaoke and jammed to our heart's content and even did some band battles. Ritsu was acting completely normal as if nothing had ever happened.

I don't know how long I waited on that roof before my heart had stopped pounding. The sky had lost it's beautiful colors and turned into shadows. I still felt the tingling on my lips. Did that really happen? It seems so out of the ordinary, so. . . surreal. It couldn't have possibly happened. But still. . .

I was so zoned out that I hadn't heard Mugi come up. She said that Ritsu had sent her up to get me. I guess I looked pale to her because she guided me by the arm back to the party. I was nervous to see Ritsu so soon but when Mugi opened the door she welcomed us with a quick "there they are! On with the par-tey!"

Sawa-chan had kicked us out when the clock had hit 12 and we didn't show any signs of leaving. "Guys, the building is closing." She stated and practically dragged us out by the ears. My heart seemed to be pounding again. I was dreading the intersection where we would part and I would have to walk home with Ritsu. I felt bad that I was avoiding her but I couldn't help it. After what happened between us everything was so awkward.

The intersection was about three feet away. What could I do? My brain was going 1000 miles a second per second. By the time we had arrived I my brain had though of every possibility (not that there were much in the first place) but I was trapped.

"Bye Mio-senpai, Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai"

"Good night Mio-chan, Ritchan, Mugi-chan."

"Have a good night Azusa-chan, Yui-chan."

"Yeah, careful on the way now."

I smiled briefly expecting Mugi to say her good byes and sentence me to my doom but it didn't come.

Ritsu turned to me and smiled. "Hey, Mio, I'm gonna walk with Mugi today. We have something to do at her house. I'll see ya later kay?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Mio-chan, I asked Ritchan a favor. Do you mind if I take her with me for today?" Mugi tilted her head and smiled warmly. It was a trick she learned in her fast food job.

"Uhhhhh. . . . " I didn't know what to say. A sudden wave to disappointment waved over me. Why? I HAD TO FRIKKEN CLUE! "Sure? Don't worry. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I guess." I started to blush with embarrassment.

Ritsu laughed at me while Mugi smiled. "Shall we go then Ritchan." Mugi asked.

"Yep, all set let's go."

Mugi turned around and walked a few paces before Ritsu turned around and grabbed me by the shoulder pulling my face down toward hers. I shut my eyes so sure that she was going to kiss me again but she only whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. Didn't I tell you? Nothing on that roof ever happened so chill." She pulled away and winked.

She left me again for the second time. THE SECOND TIME! I was blushing again. I watched them walk away. I guess Ritsu didn't like me anymore. I turned around and walked home alone.

Even after years of friendship was Ritsu seriously still a mystery to me? I guess it is impossible to know someone COMPLETELY. There will always be new things to learn but something seemed weird about her.

"Mugi wait up!" Ritsu yelled trying to catch up.

Mugi turned around briefly and waited until Ritsu was by her side. She smiled warmly and Ritsu smiled back.

What the heck! This ticked me off. After she confesses to me. She leaves me?

She just told me that she liked me. I mean. . . she kissed me. Right? Suddenly she's trying to avoid me too? I don't mean to sound conceited but shouldn't it only be me that was doing that? Was she just playing with me from the beginning? Was this all a trick? If it was a trick why would she do something like this? Nothing made sense. I staggered back to my house in complete disarray.

A few weeks later, everything had gone pretty much back to the way that it was before the . . . "incident". I was holding up my end of the deal when it came to not telling anyone and so far she was too. We had stopped ignoring each other and the awkwardness had dissipated. The awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach was long replaced by another equally, if not worse, unsettling feeling to take it's place in my gut.

The first time few days I could hardly look at Ritsu without blushing so I was really glad that she was going with Mugi more. They looked like they were having fun together and I was glad I had time to recollect my thoughts. I would still talk to her on the phone every night and we she would tell me the crazy things that they did that day. It was fun listening but after the first week it became a chore to sit there and listen. You can even say I was getting a little jealous.

"Mugi is so weird." She laughed heartedly on the other line. "She gets so amused with the weirdest things. I took her to a cosplay cafe and she was so giddy we almost got kicked out." Ritsu explained some more.

I rolled my eyes on the other end of the line. "Yeah that sounds fun." I didn't hold back my sarcasm.

Ritsu let herself chuckle for a bit longer. "So. . . . Mio. . . "

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You'll never believe what Mugi asked me. . . " O great more tales about the infamous Mugi. My phone began to beep. I was receiving another call so I looked at the ID. _Speak of the devil. Wait why am I so angry? I must be because Ritsu is getting annoying that must be it. Yeah. . . what else could it possibly be. . . . ?_

"Speaking of her she just called." I said looking at my phone

"What?"

"It'll be just a second. Call you back Ritsu." Regrettably, I was more than happy to hang up on her.

"NO WAI_"

"Hey Mugi. What's up?"

"Good evening Mio-chan. How are you tonight?" She began, polite as ever.

"I'm good. I just got off the phone with Ritsu. What's up?" She didn't say anything for a while. "Mugi are you still there?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Mio-chan." I began to get concerned for her.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Are you alright Mugi? You seem. . . off."

"Yes. I'm fine but Mio-chan concerning Ritchan. . ."

I interupted. "What did the idiot do this time?" Force of habit.

"No. No. Ritchan has been a delight to have. I'm glad that she's my friend. She's shown me very many different things."

I felt uneasy. I hoped that she wasn't going to start talking about Ritsu like Ritsu had been talking about her for the last few days. If I heard anymore of that then I was almost possitive that I was going to either puke or kill. "I see. That's good. What's up?"

"Umm we. . . . well. . . I asked Ritchan to be my girlfriend." _What? Had I just heard wrong?_

"ummm. . . .wh-what was that Mugi. I don't think that I heard you correctly."

"I asked Ritchan to be my. . . . girl. . . .friend. . ." She stated slowly. She seemed like she was looking for another way to say girlfriend.

My mind felt like jelly. It seemed to lack the fuel to function correctly at that point. "O. . ." Was the most intelligent thing that came out of my mouth.

"Yes. It does seem rather shocking doesn't it. I just couldn't help myself. I had to tell her how I felt. When I did I hadn't expected her to say yes to my selfish request."

Hardly anything Mugi was saying passed through my brain. I was having an emotional struggle. My heart was beating fast and I suddenly grew hot. Tears were welling out of my eyes. My chest hurt. The worst part of it all was I couldn't think of a reason why I would have such a reaction to news like this. _Shouldn't I be happy about this? Ritsu's got someone now. Mugi's got someone know. Why am I crying? Why does it hurt? Why am I sad and why the hell am I angry? _The last emotion scared me the most. I didn't want to be angry at Mugi and I definitely didn't want to be angry at Ritsu.

I pushed my jelly brain aside and smiled into the phone forgetting she couldn't see it. "Wow. That's really great Mugi. I hope you guys are happy."

Mugi sounded excited and happy. "Really Mio-chan. Thank you so much. I will take care of her for you."

Mugi's delight made me smile again. This time it wasn't fake or forced. "She's not my child you know." I laughed.

"I know. . . .but you know. . . it's because. . . . you know. . ." Mugi stuttered.

"It's okay Mugi. Take care of that idiot for me."

"Yes, Mio-chan. Again I thank you for the blessing."

I smiled. "I'm not the mother or a priest but sure thing Mugi. You should call Ritsu right now. She's probably freaking out. I have the feeling she wanted to be the first to tell me. I'm gonna go to bed okay?"

"All right Mio-chan. Have a pleasant sleep. Good night."

"Good night." I clicked my phone shut. I felt alone and the feelings started to inch back into my chest. My jelly brain seemed to slip back in my head too. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought that the feeling would leave soon. Most of my anger toward Ritsu would always fade when I did.

This time it didn't.

The next few days were a blur. The whole gang would hang out somewhere. Ritsu and Mugi would go early and I would be stuck with Azusa and Yui. They would soon leave and I would be alone. It went on like that for a few days before I decided to stop going to the outings all together.

I ate marshmallows on in my room with the lights off. I was lonelier than ever. I knew that it was my own fault though. I didn't want to see them. Ritsu and Mugi. Yui and Azusa. They were both just bitter reminders. I had no one now.

I finally noticed the reason for my anger, and sadness. It didn't take a long time and it wasn't complicated either. I was jealous of Mugi for getting Ritsu. It was dumb of me not to see.

I was mad because I couldn't hang out with my best friend anymore. It was because Ritsu and I couldn't hang out without Mugi being there anymore. It was because Of that sole reason.

Now that I knew that cause, I still didn't know what to do. Should I go back to them? Or should I stay here?

"Why does doing the right thing hurt more?" I said to myself to no one in particular. My voice echoed around in my room, bouncing off the walls and back into my ears.

"I guess it's because doing the right thing is harder." Another voice echoed around the walls, responding to my questions. I looked at the doorway to see a familiar sight. It was a girl with long brown hair that flopped over amber eyes. "Yo."

I stared at her. "I like your new look."

"Thanks. Now let's cut the small talk and get down to the real problem shall we Mrs. Akiyama." She grinned at me.

"Problem?" I asked. I knew they were going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Yep. I know you have one. And from the looks of things it's kind of a big one right?"

I glared at her eyes accusingly. I was glad the room was dark. "Yes. It is. It's really big and I can't solve it."

"So you're just going to lie around and do nothing?" She asked.

_What the heck? This is your fault. Don't you accuse me. This is your fault. Everything is your fault. Yours and Mugi's. You guys need to die._

I opened my mouth to say just that. "What. . .," was the farthest I had gone before my it registered to me what impact it would take on my friends and me.

"Umm?" She asked, totally oblivious to the dilemma in my brain and what was about to come out of my mouth.

"Nothing I just. . ." I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say anymore. I couldn't say what was on my mind.

Ritsu looked at me intently. "Mio. . ." I didn't look up. "You know what?" She sounded quiet but I could feel the gears in her mind turning.

I knew what was coming next. No matter who Ritsu Tainaka was going out with I still knew her like the back of my hand. My eyes unconsciously widened. "No Ritsu no!" I shook my head vigorously.

She jumped up and turned the lights on. I hid my eyes and plopped my head on my bed face down. "Come one Mio. Vacation is about it end and I'm not gonna let you spend it in your stupid room. We're going to go to the amusement park."

Before I could say anything I was out of my house and running down the street. "Why are you running?"

"I don't know." She stopped. "Why was I running?"

I looked at Ritsu like she grew another nose. "How the hell would I know?" I yelled at her.

She grinned. "I guess I was excited. Come on. The amusement park is about to close." I followed Ritsu into the park feeling deflated and tiered. "Awww. Mio don't be a party pooper. Oh look, it's a ferries wheel. We only have time for one long ride and that's the way to go. Let's go."

"Ritsuuuu. You know I'm afraid of heights."

She smirked maliciously. "That's the point. Let's go."

And we were running again. I was mesmerized by the mystery called Ritsu Tainaka. I watched her run from the back as she dragged me along. How was it that she was able to get me out of my mood just by dragging me around?

We got in quickly. We didn't even need to wait in a line. There must have only been a dozen or so people left because it was already so late. I was clinging to Ritsu the whole time. She was laughing the whole time.

"Now now love birds. Wait till you get inside to do anything now."

Ritsu's eyes widened. "No no, we're just friends."

The operator of the wheel smiled. "Ahhh friends. I get it. My bad."

Ritsu and I felt uncomfortable as Ritsu climbed on the cart. She stopped her laughter abruptly and peeled me off. I was reluctant to go but I climbed inside the giant swaying tub anyways.

The thing had barely started when it suddenly began to sway. I jumped and Ritsu grabbed hold of the bar on the seat. It swayed some more and I thought I would cry. "Chill Mio. It's only a ride."

She grabbed my hand and helped me calm down. The swaying was over. Well, at least most of it. The cart we were in had had passed the highest point and was already on it's way down before my breathing finally stabilized. I looked at Ritsu with the intention of thanking her but the words never came out of my mouth.

The sun was right in front of us with a golden yellow color now. The light was shining right on Ritsu's face. In the light her hair looked more of a dirty blond. Some strands even had a metallic tint that caught my eyes. Bronze? Her hair was hard to describe but her eyes were even harder. It was still amber, that much was the same. There were many things that you could notice in the light of the sun now. It seemed. . . alive. It was as if it shifted shape. . . .like a flame was burning somewhere inside of it. It seemed so hard to read yet it was completely transparent at the same time. You could never tell what she was thinking but it reflected the energy inside.

Ritsu turned away but I still wanted to look at her face. I wanted to see how her hair framed her face like a majestic lion and I wanted to see how her amber eyes retained it's fire. I took hold of her cheek and forced her to look at me. She really did resemble a lion. She had leadership in times that we needed it, she could do anything if she put her mind to it, she would do anything that needed to be done and she was there for every member of the band no matter what their problem maybe.

I hadn't realized that our heads had gravitated toward each other. The proximity was suddenly very close. I could feel her breath. It smelled of sweet chocolate. I suddenly had a graving for that chocolate to so that it could complete my smores.

Her eyes began to close and I tilted my head to the side.

"Just friends huh?" Ritsu jerked back and I was left with the craving to linger on my lips. "Hey, I'm happy for you but we have people waiting."

I was speechless. I climbed off the cart more reluctant than I was expecting to be.

We walked out of the park with flushed faces. Ritsu didn't want to speak. Why would she? She was just about to kiss another girl. Her childhood friend. Who was willing to kiss her back. Who turned her down a few days ago. While she was with someone. There were so many things wrong with that scene.

And again. It was all my fault. So many things were going wrong because of me. "Hey Ritsu. . . I'm sorry."

She turned around. "Huh? What for?"

I was flabbergasted at her reacting. "What for? We just almost kissed and you're with Mugi. Does that not warrant and apology?"

"Oh that. Yeah it's okay. I forgave you for that already." She smiled wearily.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" I glanced at her.

"Well. . . w-well, that's cause. . .", she thought about her response for a while, ". . . that's cause I never thought you would try to do something as devious as try to kiss someone let alone someone you turned down a few weeks back." She rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger, trying to imitate a proud father. "ho ho ho. It looks like our Mio is finally getting bolder."

I glared at her. "I doubt that that's anything to be proud of, Ritsu."

She just grinned. "Wanna know a secret?" She motioned for me to scoot closer to her.

She whispered in my ear in a hushed tone. "Barnacles."

A tingle ran through my spine and I involuntarily squeaked. Ritsu laughed some more and I smacked her on the head. She would never learn.

We talked together quietly conversing. It was enough. Ritsu was my best friend again and that was enough. It had to be.

* * *

I can't help feeling that some parts were a bit rushed. I can't help it. They were rushed :P. Each chapter is suppose to indicate a problem in the year so you can already guess how long this story is going to be.


End file.
